Shattered Destineys I
by CaptDante23
Summary: When Ezra travels to Tatooine he does not only discover Obi-wan Kenobi but also finds two more Jedi Padawans but could they help him and the Rebel Alliance fight Empire with an old Jedi Master and his two Padawans we will have to see and find out.
1. The Twin Suns

Chapter 1  
The Twin Suns  
**Author's Note:**  
**Timeline**  
**Obi-wan decided to train Luke as a Padawan as he goes to Tatooine but also allow him to see his family know as the Lars where he finds out that they had a child around the same age as Luke and that child is also force-sensitive he ask them to allow to train the child name Kira so that she would be able to learn the force which they allow.**

**So for the next 17 years, he has been training both Luke and Kira in the was of the Jedi when he senses a force sensitive entering the planet and goes to investigate it.**

.000.

In a flash of light appeared Rebel A-Wing as it exited Hyperspace, it moves toward the planet of Tatooine as it entered its atmosphere, it's pilot the Jedi Padawan Ezra Bridger began to take the controls as he went down to the planet not noticing the Astromech droid that stood behind him as he started to talk to himself.

"Alright, Here I am Tatooine the Middle of nowhere," said Ezra as he got closer to the dust planet but before he could do anything else he here a familiar noise coming from behind him as he is spooked by the sight of Chopper as he loses control of his fighter for only a few moments as it sways left to right as he quickly has to get it back under his control as he gave the droid that causes this a death glare as he held his head.

"Chopper!" said Ezra angrily as the droid tried to sound innocent as Ezra did not buy it one bit. "No, you know what How did you get here?" question Ezra as Chopper spoke as he reopened

"I mean in the ship," clarified Ezra as he heard what chopper said as he turns back to the view of space for a moment as he spoke, "I Didn't want any of you to be involved, not this time," said Ezra as Chopper once more told him that he could take care of himself.

"Tch I know you can take care of yourself," said Ezra as he thought about it for a few seconds as he then turns back and said "You know what your right, not that you have a choice now.

...

"I don't know where we are going...yet," said Ezra as he gave the controls to Chopper as he dug into his pocket as brought out two pieces of the Old Holocron, "Okay Master Kenobi if your down there show me something," said Ezra as he looks at the Holocron for a moment until he turned back to Chopper.

"Chop... Take us in, I will let you know when to change course," said Ezra as Chopper brought them closer to the world below.

..000..

Obi-Wan felt the Force-sensitive as he entered Tatooine Asmophire he was about 3 hours away from where he was but he also felt a familiar force presence close to the boy it was a presence that he knew was old, he closed his eyes as he focuses the force around him to allow to see who was this other person. It only took him a second to realize who this person.

"Maul," said Obi-Wan as he heard footsteps behind him as he turns around to see one of his students, "Ah Luke I see you and Kira have already figure out how to use _Mechu macture _like I taut you with those droids that we got from the Jawa Traders," ask Obi-Wan as Luke Skywalker in followed by his Cousin Kira Lars both of them having Lightsaber attach to their hips with Luke having his Father Lightsaber and Kira having his old Master Qui-Gon Jinn as they entered they sat down in front of their Master that has been teaching them to Master the force for most of their lives.

"Yes Master Kenobi, me and Kira have been practicing on those old R1 Units that we got, Whale I have been able to use the level two technic Kira has only been able to use Level one," said Luke as Obi-Wan rube his beard deep in thought as he took in the information as he watches Kira look a shame of her self as she and Luke had started the training for this force power three months ago and she has been stuck on Level one.

"That is good Luke soon you will only have one more level then you will finally Master the Ionize force ability as for Kira do not be worry you too will Master _Machu macture _it will only take some more time than Luke but do not worry you will get it in do time," said Obi-Wan as both of his Students nodded but it looks like they wanted to say more but did not as Obi-Wan pick up on this as he asked them.

"You both have also picked up on the force presences that had entered the planet too have you," ask Obi-Wan as both of them nodded their heads as it was Luke who spoke first.

"The first one feels worried like he does not trust himself he... feels like he has to do everything on his own to prove to himself, he seems closer to mind and Kira age," said Luke as he opens his eyes to look as Master nodded his head at what he felt about the first person as Kira began to use the force to find the intention of the second.

"Hatred... cold hard hatred that is all I kind fell and Revenge against someone...you?" question Kira as she and Luke look to their Master as they saw him deep in thought as he figures out what he must do.

"Yes, he wishes to have his vengeance against me for what happens to him almost three decades ago," said Obi-Wan as both Luke as and Kira wish to know more on what happened but their Master did not say anymore as he stood up and began to leave their hutt, Luke and Kira followed their Master to their Dewback stables but before they could do anything he turns to them as he started to talk.

"Liston to me Luke and Kira I want both of you to get everything pack and once that is done go to your Uncles and Parent home and wait for me there I have to deal with this my self," said Obi-wan as it looks like they wanted to fight by his side with there Master but Obi-wan was quick to point out that they were too important to die here.

"The Padawan Ezra Bridger was trick to come here and seek me out by Darth Maul he is the other person he is a Sith Lord you both are not ready to face a Sith Lord just yet but in time you will," said Obi-Wan as all three of them got onto their Dewback and began to head out with Luke and Kira headed toward their home as their Master headed toward where Padawan Ezra is.

.000.

5 hours later  
Lars Home

Luke and Kira waited outside in the cold night of Tatooine for their Master to return as they already had stuff pack and were ready to go hours had passed but they knew that he was still alive thanks to the force as they knew he was able to defeat the Sith Lord and that he was also bringing with him the Padawan know as Ezra they were only 10 minutes away as they were able to find the Sith Lord starship and were bringing it towards them soon.

They did not have to wait any longer as they heard the sound of ships engines in the distance as they look up to see an unknown ship but with the force they knew that the person that was piloting it was the Padawan and their Master was within it, it landing gear touch down as the bay doors open to reveal there Master as he walks down the ramp followed by a boy that looks to be the same age as both of them he had blue shave hair with blue eyes and copper skin, he wore a yellow shirt with duster pant with armor covering below his knees as he walked down they both saw that he also had a Lightsaber attach to his hip as he took notice to both of them as there Master introduce them to him.

"Ezra Bridger these two are my students Kira Lars and her cousin Luke Skywalker," said Obi-wan as he waves his hands toward them as Ezra had a look of surprise on him as he turns to look at Luke as he spoke.

"Wait a minute Skywalker... are you by change related to Anakin Skywalker Jedi Knight and General of the Republic," ask Ezra as this got Luke attention as he did not know of his father beside the stories that his Master and Uncle would tell him.

"You know my Father," ask Luke as he moves closer to Ezra as he did meet his eyes as he knew he must have wanted to know more of his father but Ezra did not know besides what Ashoka told him.

"No just what my Master and Ahoska told me about him, they told me that he was a great and powerful Jedi, that he would always try his hardest for his friends and never leave anyone behind if he could help it," said Ezra as Luke a little sad but he push that aside as he needed to get the stuff on board the ship and say goodbye to his uncle and aunt as Kira as well.

As Luke and Kira began to get the gear on board the ship Obi-wan moves closer to Ezra as to ask him about what happened to Ashoka.

"You have met Ahsoka how is she doing now," ask Obi-wan as Ezra look down not saying anything, Obi-wan knew what this meant as he laid his hand on Ezra's shoulders as he said. "Do not be sad Ezra she is now one with the Force we now must live on for her and see that the Empire is no more," said Obi-wan as they watch Luke and Kira goodbye to their Family as they headed into the Maul old ship and leave Tatooine.

And that ends Chapter 1  
Don't forget to like, fave and Review this will help me with future chapters and if have a question on or anything you may like to see then leave a review or mail it to me and I will see about it have a good day or good night.


	2. The Old General Part 1

Chapter 2  
The Old General Part 1

Chopper Base: Atollon  
HomeBase: Phoenix Squadron

Alarms blared as Rebels soldiers and Officers ran to their stations and part of those Rebels were the members of the Ghost crew the Spectres as their leader Captain Hera Syndella was telling the Rebel Command staff to prepare fighters to intercept the rogue ship that had entered the system and was heading toward the base.

"I want two A-wings in the air to intercept that ship before it gets any closer to the base do you hear me," yelled Hera as she watches two A-wing take off from the bridge of an old CR-Corvette their current Command center head towards the unknown ship.

As that was going on Kanan stood still had he began to sense an old force presence that he had not sense since his old days in the Clone wars as Hera was talking on the comms one of the Rebel Comms officer turn to her as he spoke.

"General, we are picking up a Rebel clearance code coming from the unknown ship," said the Comms officer as Hera turn to him.

"Witch one?" question Hera as the Comms officer yelled out, "Spectre-6," said the officer as Hera quickly order the fighters to disengage and escort the ship towards the base as she left the bridge but as she did she saw that Kanan had yet to move, she went to him asking if something was wrong as he turned to her and said.

"No, but we may now have the help we finally need to start winning this War," was all Kanan said as he left the Command Center as Hera followed, they reach outside and were close to the landing zone when they spotted Zeb placing boxes up as they look up to see the familiar sight of Darth Maul Gauntlet class starship as Zeb noted this to them.

"Is that was I think it is," said Zeb as both Hera and Kanan said nothing as they watch the ship land as it ramps went down as they spotted Ezra and chopper walk or roll down the ramp.

Zeb was the first one to reach Ezra as he looks at the ship and turns towards Ezra as he said, "Is this what I think it means," ask Zeb as he looks to Ezra as he nodded and said.

"Yes Maul will not bother us anymore and its thanks to my new friends," said Ezra as the rest of the Ghost crew look back at the ramp to see three figure in brown robs as they walk down this the ramp this seems to get the attention of other Rebels that were close as they stop what they were doing as they watch the figures.

Their faces were completely covered by their hoods as it was Kanan that move forward to greet the three figures this time as Hera ask who where they but that was answer as she spotted the familiar sight of a Lightsaber hanging from each of their hips as they reach the end of the ramp, as one in the middle raises his hands to remove his hood as they now got a better look at the man before them as his two companions did the same.

"Guys I would like to present to you Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi and his two Padawans Kira Lars and Luke Skywalker," said Ezra Kanan and Hera were surprised at the name of Skywalker none more then Kanan as he looks Kenobi as the man steps forward.

"It is good to know that more Jedi survive the Purge," said Kenobi as he looks to Kanan and then to Ezra as he said, "And to know that they too train more Jedi but now we must plan for the future and our next move," said Kenobi as Hera step forward and began to talk to Kenobi about what has been going on as she brought him to the Command center to talk with Commander Sato the Leader of Phoenix Squadron.

As Hera talk with Kenobi, his two Padawans were left to stand as they watch their Master go meet the Commander, Kanan was the one to break the ice as he turns to Luke as he.

"So Skywalker any chance you are related to the Anakin Skywalker," ask Kanan as Luke look to him and said.

"Yes, he is my father," was all Luke said as Kanan also ask if he was still alive.

"Kenobi told me that he died before I was born by the hands of Darth Vader," said Luke as he looks down at his cousin as she places hand on him to comfort him, "But that is not important right now, right now we would like to show you something if you would follow us," said Luke as Kanan and Ezra followed Luke back into the Ship as Zeb went to do something else knowing that this was a Jedi thing.

They entered the ship and pass several doors until they saw storage room with a wave of a hand the doors open to reveal several boxes Luke move to one of them as he opens it to reveal that what held inside them were dozen upon dozen of Holocrons.

"Are these what I think they are," ask Kanan as he moves forward to look upon the vast knowledge that was before him.

"Yes, our Master had a friend and several Jedi go back and steal these Holocrons back from the hands of the Empire during the start of the Purge, we have been using them to learn many force powers and History of the Jedi we would like for you all to use them to, to further your training,"said Luke as he handed two Jedi Holocrons to Kanan as he was at a loss of words, as Ezra was the next one to talk.

"We thank you but what do you plan to do with the rest of them," ask Ezra but before that could be answered they were interpreted by the voice of Kenobi as he stood behind them.

"I have a Planet in mind," said Kenobi as he took a chip from within his robs and handed it to Luke as he says, "These coordinates will lead you to a Jedi Sanctum on the Planet Telos IV, it is an old Jedi Holdout during the Dark Wars it was abandoned by the Jedi soon after the War came to an end. It has not been used in Eos and the Empire has no knowledge of it so take some engineers with you to help you bring it back online. I have already informed Rebel command of your mission you will report to them on seeing about getting a team together once that is done use this ship to transport you and your team... if that is alright with you Ezra," said Kenobi as Ezra look surprised as he nodded his head and said.

"That's is find Master Kenobi this ship really belongs to you seeing as your the one to kill Maul, not me," said Ezra as Luke nodded as he took the Chip and went to gather some men to help him on his Journey as his cousin went to follow him but was stopped by her Master as he took two lightsabers out of his robs these look familiar to Ezra and Kanan as it was later that voice his surprise.

"Aren't those Maul Lightsabers," ask Ezra as Kenobi nodded as he looks to him and Kira as he spoke, "Yes these Lightsabers were Maul but I believe that they could be used to help us in further your and Kira training... if it alright with your Master," ask Kenobi as Ezra look to Kanan for his answer as he did not wait long as he nodded his head.

"Good if you all will follow me then we can do this inside the base seeing soon this ship will be leaving soon," said Kenobi as they left the ship and headed towards deeper into the base to train.

.000.

Luke had walked towards the Rebel Commander Center as he did he look around to see many types of ships he had never seen before that was thanks to the fact that he had never left his Homeworld of Tatooine but that all changes now as he was going to be part of something great thought Luke as he passed some Rebel pilots that stop to look at him but he paid them no attention as he had a mission as he went towards the Rebel Command Center.

.000.

He entered the Command Center to see the woman name Hera talking with the man that looks to be in his late 40s, they seem to both be talking with another man that look to be in his 60s they all stop talking as they heard him entered as they all turn to him as stood there for a moments as he cleared his thought and walk forward and spoke.

"I was told to see you all by my Master about getting a team together so that I may head towards Telos IV," said Luke as the gather leaders look to one another and nodded their head as it was Captain Hera step forward and began to speak to him.

"Yes, Master Kenobi talks to us about letting you go to Telos IV and starting up a Jedi Base for when we get Force-sensitives into our ranks and when we find Jedi Artifacts I have already got a several Men in mind and they have already been notified and are waiting for you outside but you can meet their leader now," said Captain Hera as the doors behind him open to reveal a human male he was a few years older then Luke as he could see that he looks like a man that had some training in combat maybe an ex-imperial and maybe something else as Luke could sense a pull of the force as it was trying to tell him something about this man but he shakes his head as he went back to look at the man as he was clean shave and have fair skin along with him having brown hair brown eyes.

Hera step forward as she introduces the man in front of her, "This is Kyle Katarn one of our newer members to the Rebellion, Kyle this is Luke Skywalker you will be helping him set up a new Temple for future Forces- sensitive that we find," said Captain Hera as Kyle step forward.

The man steps forward as he raises his hand for Luke to take it which he did as once he did he suddenly felt what the force was telling him as he felt the force awaken in the man as it seemed he felt it too as he was stunned for a moments as he touches his head as he looks to him with a surprise face along with the rest of the Rebel Leader presents.

"Wha..t what did you do," ask Kyle not in anger just surprise as he began to look around himself as though he was looking at things in a new light, this was when Luke step forward and began to speak to him.

"It seems that you are a force-sensitive like me and it seems that when we touch I somehow awaken your latent force powers," explain Luke as Kyle accepted the news as best as one could as the gather Rebels command look on in surprise at what had just transpired as they now have another Jedi in their ranks, as Commander Sato was the one to voice his surprise at the news.

"What happens now?" ask the Rebel Commander as this was when Master Kenobi steps into the room and began to speak as though he already knew what had transpired.

"Simple, he will begin to train as a Jedi... if that is what he wants if not then he could very well have chance to turn to the Dark Side," said Kenobi as he looks right Kyle as he turns away not wanting to face the man now.

But Kyle knew that he needed the training if he was going to understand the force," thought Kyle as he turns to face the man and nodded to him and then the Rebel Commanders.

"Very well it seems that the Jedi will have another student but who will train him Master Kenobi already has two students and Kanan only has one but he is an only a Jedi Knight," point out Commander Sato as both Hera and other Rebel commander nodded as once again it was Master Kenobi who was to answer this question.

"It's simple it will be Luke who will train him," said Kenobi as it was a simple thing in the Galaxy as Luke voice his concerns.

"But Master, I have yet to reach Knighthood I am not ready to take on a student yet," counter Luke as Kenobi would have none of that as he went on to explain his reason.

"Yes it is true you have yet to finish your training but we do not have the time for you to be Knighted, you must start training your own Padawans now and Kyle will be a good start for your first student," said Kenobi as he took out a familiar Lightsaber from his robs and handed it to Luke. as Hera was able to see it and know that it once belong to the man know and Maul.

"Wait a minute that's Ma-

"Yes but thanks to the combined effort of Ezra and Kira it was able to be cleanse of it sith taint now it a weapon of the Jedi," said Kenobi as he pressed the button as the sword sprang forth a blue _snap-hiss _as it began to hum in the Command room as everyone stared at the weapons before them none more than Kyle as he stepped forward as Kenobi deactivated it and gave it to him.

"This is a weapon of the Jedi, this weapon is your life treat it well and it will not fail you even in your darkest hour," finish Kenobi as he nodded his head to Luke and then to Kyle as left.

And with that Luke and his new student take their leave and head towards the former ship of Darth Maul.

.000.0

End of Chapter 2

Well I hope you all like this new chapter if you have any ideas then please send them to me and I will get to them when I can, now don't forget to fave, like and review.


	3. The Old General Part 2

Chapter 3  
The Old General Part 2

.000.  
**Aurhtor Note **  
**I know it shorter than the last but this Chapter it here to build up the story for future Chapters down the line but have a good read and don't forget to read the endnotes that I left.**  
.000.

Obi-Wan looks as the starship left the Planet until he could no longer sense his Padawan as they went into Hyperspace but he was not the only to watch this as he turns to see his other Padawan watch her Cousin leave. Kira and Luke have always been together ever sensed they were born and once they started their Jedi training they have never the other side as they formed a force bond.

"Do not worry Kira, I have a mission for you as well a mission only you can do," said Kenobi as Kira turn to her Master as he brought out another Data-chip from his robs and handed it to her as she brought out her Data-Pade that she had and plug the chip into it as Information began to be shown.

"Felucia?... Master, I do not understand whats on Felucia," ask Kira as her Master just told her to keep reading as she did and found that a Jedi Master by the name of Shaak Ti was hiding on the world from the Empire.

"An old friend was able to tell me that Master Shaak Ti was on the world and also seem to be training a Padawan of her own. I was also able to get Kanan to allow you use their Shuttle the _Phantom II, _I want you to see if you can get her and her Padawan to join us," said Obi-Wan as he pulled out a coin that had a string hook tied to it as it also had the Symbol of the Jedi on it as he handed it to her, "And also take this, it is a Jedi Credit or sometime call a Jedi Medallion, Master of old use to give these to Jedi once they reach to rank of Master on Corellian when there was still a Temple on that world, once Master Ti see that Medallion she would know that you are a Jedi and will speak with you. Tell her that you are my Padawan and the Rebellion need her help," finish Obi-wan as Kira nodded her head and left to Felucia as he watches her leave he turn around to see Kanan and his Padawan standing behind him as he bows his head.

"I thank you for allowing my Padawan the use of your Shuttle," said Obi-Wan as Kanana began to speak but was stop by his Padawan.

"Don't Worry Master Kenobi if you can use it to find more Jedi Masters then that's great," said Ezra as Kanan nodded in his what Padawan said.

"Yes, if we are going to restart the Jedi Order then we will need more Masters to train the force-sensitives we find and from what I remembered about Master Shaak Ti then we will need her help to help save the Rebellion," said Kanan as Obi-wan nodded as he had another question as he turns to Kanan.

'Kanan if you do not mind me asking but when I was a Jedi during the Clone Wars I did not know of a Kana Jarrus... who was your Master if you don't mind telling me," ask Obi-wan as Ezra look at his Master with interest but before Kanan could say anything they were interrupted by a voice calling out for them.

"Master Jedi!,... Oh Master Jedi!," said a Rebel Officer as all three of them turn to look at the man as he ran to them he stops three feet away from them as he turns to Master Kenobi and began to speak, "Master Jedi Commander Sato and Captain Syndella wants to see you at the Command Center," said the man as Obi-Wan nodded his head as he and Kanan left followed by the Rebel Officer and Ezra.

.000.

It look like everyone was in a rush as they were all at their Stations as soon as they walk in the Rebel that had found them move towards the two Rebel leaders and announce that they were he as order as they both turn to them as Hera nodded to one of the Officer as the Rebel type on his Terminal as a hologram came to life as Hera turns to look at them as she spoke.

"We just got this information from Mon Mothma on someone you may know Master Kenobi," said Hera as Obi-wan could see the Holoimage of the man as Obi-wan was surprised to see an old man that had a bandage that covered his eyes but even with that Obi-wan knew who this was as he said his name.

"Master Rahm Kota, I have not seen him since the end of the Clone... but it would make sense from what I remembered he was one of the few Jedi that did not believe the Clone were fit for combat so he decided to have a volunteer force from worlds that have been attacked by the CIS but I am off topic what has dose he needs," ask Obi-wan as Hera began to tell them what was going on.

"He is trying to help us form an alliance with Senator Garm Bel Iblis Resistance group on Corellia, but they are having trouble with him meeting them as he believes that it is not safe for him and his men, that is way Mon Mothma believes with the presence of three Jedi this will allow for the meeting to go on without any trouble," said Hera as Obi-wan first look to Kanan then to Hera as he said.

"I understand but with Kanan and me on this mission wouldn't that leave you Jedi short in case another mission comes up that requires a Jedi with more knowledge... not that I don't believe would not be able to handle whatever comes up bu-.

"Do not worry Master Kenobi I was not speaking about Kanan but of Master Kota Apprentice," said Hera as nodded once more at the Rebel officer as the Holoimage change once more to show a young man about Luke and Kira age as he wore the cloth of a smuggler as look at the young man before him, he had brown hair with fair skin along with brown eye he also looks to be a little taller than Luke but what caught Obi-wan eyes were the two Lightsabers hanging from his hip and the fact that he was also sensing the Dark side surrounding him but that is a matter for another time as he turned to look at Captain Hera and Commander Sato once more as he started to talk.

"Where is Master Kota and his Apprentice now," ask Obi-Wan as Hera was quick to answer that question.

"Right now they are on Kashyyyk, they were sent to rescues Bail Daughter she was kidnapped by Imperial hopping that Bail would give them the Location of Rebels bases and their Supporters," said Hera but all of that was block out by Obi-wan once he heard that Leia was capture but he could not reveal that he knew about her as that would bring unwanted question that he did not have time to answer as he focuses on what Captain Hera said next.

"But for right now Mon Mothma wants you to meet with her on Home-One as they get ready for the meeting, we have a shuttle ready for you to take," said Captain Hera as Obi-wan Kenobi as he nodded his head as he left the Command Center and got ready to take off but not before saying goodbye to Kanan and Ezra.

"It was good to meet with you Kanan and you too Ezra but for now are paths lies else were, I hope to see you both another time but until then learn from the Holocrons that I gave to the both of you as they will teach you new force powers and the History of the Jedi," said Obi-wan as he left but before he left Kanan called out to him as he turns around to hear what he had to say.

"My Mas... My Master was Depa Billada she gave her life so that I could escape during Order 66 but Kanan is not my real name, my birth name is Caleb Dume," said Kanan as Obi-wan look at Kanan and place his hand on his shoulder as he looks to Kan- no Caleb and said.

"She is with the Force now Caleb she would be proud and the Knight you have become," said Obi-wan as Kanan nodded his head as he let go and walk up the ramp of the Shuttle as it took off toward the Rebel main fleet.

"So Caleb huh," ask Ezra as Caleb turns to him and smiled and said.

"It good to take that name once more, for so long I have always been know as Kanan I think it was time to reclaim what was mind," was all Caleb said as he left the landing pad followed by his Padawan as they went to go train with their new Holocrons.

.000.

**End of Chapter 3**  
**Yep, I am adding the force unleash into this story I plan to add more Legends and canon stories into this story later on but for now Starkiller in on Kashyyyk as he rescues Leia as I send Kira to go to Felucia to see about getting Shaak Ti to join them but if you all have played Force unleash then you all know she is already dead by this time but there is still her Padawan Maris Brood.**

**But for now, the next Chapter we will pick up on Kira as she reaches Felucia as she tries to find Shaak Ti but finds something has happened to her and that her Padawan has turned to the Dark side, but also that there seem to be several people for Master Shaak Ti as well what will Kira do you will have to find out in Chapter 4.**

**Now have a good day and don't forget to leave a like, fav, and a Review and if you have something you want to see then send me a review and I will see what I can do.**


	4. The Fallen Jedi: Maris Brood

Chapter 4  
The Fallen Jedi: Maris Brood

**Felucia**

In a flash of light appeared the _Phantom II _as it exited hyperspace, Kira took the controls as she brought the shuttle down towards the planet, she then went passed the planet atmosphere as she took the shuttle through the clouds she began to see the world of Felucia as she saw all of the worlds had to offer to the jungles and to it many life forms that were also when she began to feel that something was wrong in the force her Master had once told her that Felucia was a planet that is touch by the force, that was when she felt the planet calling out to her as the Dark side seem to be strong as some kind of Dark act was carried out here.

But Kira could not pounder on this for long as she types on her terminal looking for Master Shaak Ti as her Master had told her it would take some time to find her, it did not take long for her to find an open field but before she could land her ship she was quickly fired upon by artillery from the ground as she spotted Turbolaser on the ground below she had to move quickly if she did not want to be shot down.

As Kira was able to get away from the Imperials as she landed her ship in another open space which she quickly covered up in case the Imperials decide to send in T-fighters to look for her after she was done covering up the shuttle she took out her tracking device as she began her search for the Senator.

.000.

**Telos IV**

As Kira was looking for Master Shaak Ti her cousin just landing on the Telos Jedi Temple.

"Alright, everyone ready," ask Luke as the Starship landed and Luke along with his new Padawan step into the hanger to see that the ramp was open and they were getting their thing ready as Luke step forward and began to talk.

"Okay everyone lets get this show on the road," shouted Luke as every did the same as they step out of the ship and step onto the showing roof of the temple, they were quick to spot what looks like an entrance as one of the Rebels pointed it out the rest of them.

As they move closer to the entrance they look around to see that there were four towering spires that were at each corner of the Temple, as they reach the entrance they notice that there was one panel or lock to open the door so one of the engineers began taking out some explosive to open the door but Luke stop him as he told him there was another way to open this door.

"My Master once told me that the Jedi had their most guarded secrets protect by locks that only beings gifted with the power of the force could open," said Luke as raise his hand and began to use the force on the door as the rest of the group began to watch the door open they saw that it was an elevator that would take down deeper into the Temple as they began to enter with Luke and Kyle being the last to enter the elevator as they took it down.

That was when Kyle ask Luke some question, "Um Master-

"You don't have to call Master, Kyle I have not yet reach Knighthood," said Luke as he looks to him as he interpreted him but allow him to continue.

"Sorry, Mas-... Luke, it is just that I would like to know when would I begin my training to use the force like," ask Kyle as Luke stop to look at him as he said.

"To use the force it takes time, one does not Master the ways of the force in one day I will teach you what I know but it will be up to you on how well you master it," said Luke as they continue to go deeper into the Temple. "One can use the force in many ways, what you saw me do back there is only a fraction of the what force can offer you, ones that are gifted with the force can use it to heal the sick, to move at speeds the naked eye could never see or see the weakness of things before them or even deadlier control the minds of the weak-minded and so much more," said Luke as Kyle Luke at Luke as they reach the end of their trip as they doors open but as soon as they did they saw that they were not alone as 7 women in white hair and clothing appeared before them carrying weapons similar to Lightsabers as they were ordered to halt.

"Halt, you will surrender your weapons and will come with us are Mistress wishes to speak with you but the rest of your party will be taken somewhere else," said one of the women as she steps in front of the group and looks straight at Luke as she said this.

Kyle was the first to voice his concerns of their commands as he said "Like hell we will, we will not give up ar-

But he was stopped by what Luke said next "Very well, I will follow you," said Luke as the group look to him as he was insane but he told them that they mean us no harm, "Remember we are the ones who came uninvited in their home it is only right to follow their rules," said Luke as his men did so with only Kyle being a little hesitant but relented and gave up his weapons to the woman.

From there they took Luke to go see their Mistress.

.000.

**Kashyyyk**

As all of this was going on other things were transpiring, as Darth Vader secret apprentice Galen Merak and the General Rham Kota were finely done on the Jungle world and were getting ready to depart Kota was given a mission by Rebel to meet with an old friend.

As the doors to the training room, open Galen saw his Master talking with someone as he looks closer he notices that it was Mon Mothma, _"Finely a new mission and one step closer to getting to completing his true Master mission."_ thought Galen as Mon Mothma turns to him.

"Ah this must be your new apprentice Kota," said Mon Mothma as Kota replied.

"Yes Mon Mothma he is a little rough around the edges but soon I believe he will become a find Jedi," said Kota as Galen stood there and said nothing.

"Good to hear but enough of that I see you were able to help Organa daughter I see," said Mon Mothma.

"Yes with the help of Galen she should now be heading to Alderaan as we speak," said Kota as Mon Mothma nodded her head as she continues to talk.

"Good job Galen and finally looks like our guess has arrived," said Mon Mothma as she steps aside as both men were surprised to see the appearance of the one and only

Master Kenobi?" was all Kota said as the force allow him to see the force image of Obi-wan Kenobi as Galen was surprised to see the man that he had fought for so long thanks to holoimage of PROXY and combat programs.

"How is this possible," said Kota as he was at a loss of words as Galen remain silent.

"That is another story for another time my old friend but for now we need your help," said Kenobi as it looks like Kota wishes to say more but was stop by Mon Mothma.

"We need you to come to Home-One and once we are almost ready to start a negotiation with Garm-Bel and his resistance on Corellian," said Mon Mothma as Kota began to speak.

"But we need Organa for that and I have yet to get into contact with him he went to go see Master Shaak Ti but I have yet to get word from him," said Kota as the image of Kenobi came back.

"Do not worry Master Kota I have to send one of my Padawan to go to Felucia to find Master Shaak Ti and I am sure once she doses she would be able to find Senator Organa," said Kenobi as now Galen look even more surprised to find out that Kenobi as more Students.

_"This could lead to more trouble in the future, when I get a chance I must report this to Vader at once," _Thought Galen as it looks like the conversation was coming to an end.

"Very well then, send me the location to Home-One and I will be there as fast as I can," said Kota as Mon Mothma nodded her head as Master Kenobi appeared once more and said his goodbye.

"See you soon Master Kota and May the Force be with you," said Kenobi as the Holoimage ended.

.000.

End of Chapter 4

And there you go next chapter I will put a timeline of what I plan to do with this story. now onto anther notes what did you guys think of me adding the 7 women can any guess who they are? I bet most fans of KOTOR 2 will would know but that is all for now until next time see you guys and have good day or night, and don't forget to review and like.


End file.
